


Beautiful and revealing

by gothbyleth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Indulgent, True Love, Violence and hand-holding, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothbyleth/pseuds/gothbyleth
Summary: "All he knew was that there were none like them in Fódlan, kindred spirits as they were. The Death Knight and the Ashen Demon, their paths soaked in blood, their swords never sated.Nothing could ever be as beautiful as this. As what they shared with each other."Bylitza being madly in love!
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Beautiful and revealing

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly beginning to feel more comfortable experimenting with my writing, and since I officially finished Crimson Flower today, my first playthrough (which took forever due to ADHD and busy RL) I decided to write this!  
> Bylitza was the ship that actually got me truly interested in the game end of last year, but I didn't get a Switch for another half year to play. So needless to say I'm happy to finally get around to this. It's extremely self indulgent but I hope it's enjoyable still!
> 
> If you like rarepairs and niche headcanons about danish Sylvain, I can be found on Twitter @ gothbyleth where I'm always up for chatting! ♡

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

This battle was nothing out of the ordinary, their enemies nothing but pawns of their masters whose overconfidence could never have prepared them for the monsters they had to face. Truly their strength would have been better used elsewhere, but it was the Emperor’s orders and so it was to be done.

Despite their enemies obviously fighting with everything they had, they were finished off quickly. The dark rain that poured began cleansing the earth of blood rather quickly. Despite all recent battles being dull and too quickly won however, Jeritza was rarely left unsatisfied these days.

His gaze was drawn to his companion and sole equal, the most prized Eagle of them all. Byleth had made sure all of his former students lived through the war to see the fruits of all their efforts, but as the Black Eagles Strike Force took up their newly found duties, Byleth remained behind. And who could blame him? Mercenaries like him weren’t made for peace. Only Jeritza knew the itch, the inability to truly give up the thrill that battle grants.

They’ve been inseparable since then. Fortunately for them, those who slither in the dark were still roaming free, and even now after the war they were both being kept busy with hunting for them.

That demons like them should be the ones pulling the slitherers out into the light was certainly ironic in a way.

Jeritza’s eyes remained on Byleth as he watched his companion sheathing his sword. A strange sensation of warmth started brimming in his chest, a jarring contrast to the ice cold rain that drenched them both. Byleth didn’t seem to mind, or notice for that matter. He was as odd as always, and a bit puzzling.

Oh, but how he loved him though. Among all the things in life he felt nothing but indifference for, Byleth alone made his heart beat this way. What he felt for Byleth terrified him more than anything in this world, chilled him to his very core the way no battle ever could.

But that only made him yearn all the more ferociously. He wanted to hold him, be held by him. Wanted to kill him, be killed by him… how these emotions had eaten its way into his heart without him noticing before, Jeritza could not say.

All he knew was that there were none like them in Fódlan, kindred spirits as they were. The Death Knight and the Ashen Demon, their paths soaked in blood, their swords never sated.

Whatever Goddess may have once existed, truly she had made them for each other. Two pieces of a puzzle, different yet so much the same, completing each other and creating something greater. 

Nothing could ever be as beautiful as this. As what they shared with each other.

Byleth approached him slowly finally, looking up at Jeritza with that almost blank stare that had confused them all so much in the beginning. The very same stare that now made a shiver run up his spine, agitating him. The blood adorning Byleth’s face only amplified his beauty.

Their free hands searched for each other as they stood facing each other as always. An action so very well practiced at this point, but by no mean less thrilling.

It was easy to forget that Byleth was shorter than himself. No matter the danger, he faced his enemies without fear and with his back straight. But here, after the bloodshed, he felt vulnerable. Human.

All Jeritza had dreamed of before was to be slain by Byleth’s sword.

But truly their love was already a wound, a wound he would but gladly bleed to death for. The proof of their undying bond.

When Byleth stood on his toes to kiss him ever so gently, his hand squeezing his the way it always did and always would, Jeritza knew it to be true.

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·


End file.
